Family
by Lolzersgirl
Summary: After a Dick shows up to school with a broken leg, Bruce is accused of child abuse and is arrested. Dick is left without any family members. But what happens when Young Justice notices the lack of Batman? And when they realize their little bird is sleeping on the streets? K May go up. Supermartian, one-sided Chalant, Spitfire, Dibs, Birdflash(But may be taken as BFFS)Give a chance
1. Injuries

**HEEEY! How ya doooin'? ... Not answering, huh? Rude... **

**Anyway, in this story Richard Grayson gets constant injuries when not at school, and after a rumour about Bruce Wayne harming his ward, Bruce is arrested and Dick is left without anybody to care for him. ('Cause Alf's arrested too.) Bad summary, give it a chance! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice, if I did, Birdflash would be canon, Wally would be okay, Supermartian would be in the second season and La'gann would be DEAD. **

**Disclaimer 2: Don't own Batman, if I did, the batfamily would be really close, and Selina and Bruce would be married. **

**Disclaimer 3: Don't own DC, if I did, Superman, Wonder Woman and Bats would have a threesome. ;D**

Richard Grayson hobbled down the front hallway of Gotham Academy. He got many glances in his direction and a few `aws`.

_`Jesus, I'm thirteen! STOP AWING!` _He thought, holding his crutches even tighter.

On patrol last night he had a run in with Harley and her mallet. She had managed to get a secure blow to his right leg, making a green-stick fracture in it, it wasn't much but still needed a cast.

"Mr. Grayson, what happened this time?" Miss Hart asked, not really shocked that the boy had another injury.

"Fell out of a tree." Dick replied, not glancing at the blonde teacher. Miss Hart was by far Richard's favourite teacher; she was a maths teacher after all.

"I don't believe that, Richard," The algebra teacher commented, putting her hands on her hips. "You turn up to school with a new injury every week!"

"Miss, I'm fine!" Dick exclaimed.

"Like I said, I don't believe you Mr. Grayson." The female repeated. Mr. Oaks, the drama teacher, walked past the two. "Mr. Oaks, do you agree with me?"

"Huh?" The drama teacher asked, turning around.

"Do you agree with me that Richard has had far too many injuries?" She asked, putting on a seductive smile.

"Yeah, kid, you can't do dance because you break your leg every other week! You're lucky you're ambidextrous! Otherwise you'd barely ever write with all the times you've broken your hands!" Mr. Oaks agreed, siding with Miss Hart.

"Richard, does Mr. Wayne have anything to do with it?" Miss Hart enquired, crouching down to Dick's level.

"NO!" Dick shouted, defending his adoptive-father. "HE'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING!"

"Mr. Grayson, calm down." Principle Cliffe ordered, walking towards the three. "What is this about?"

"Richard has broken his leg," Miss Hart explained. "Again."

"And we asked if it had anythin' the do with Mr. Wayne," Mr. Oaks continued. "And he got angry!"

Mr. Cliffe looked at the boy and his dark green eyes met the blue. "Is it true, Mr. Grayson?"

"Yes, Sir..." Dick replied, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Mr. Cliffe glanced at Miss Hart. Richard, being the Boy Wonder, could tell they were having a silent conversation.

"He has algebra with me first period, Richard you are excused." Miss Hart said.

The bell rang signalling the first class. Mr. Oaks and Miss Hart both hurried of to their classrooms leaving Mr. Cliffe and Richard in the hallway.

"Come with me, Mr. Grayson."

* * *

"Sit." Mr. Cliffe ordered, gesturing towards the currently unoccupied chair in his office.

Richard nodded politely and sat down, setting his crutches next to the chair.

"So, Mr. Grayson, how did you break it this time?" The principal enquired.**(A/N: Sorry if in later chapters I call him a headteacher, I'll do that 'cause I'm British! :D)**

"Fell out of a tree." Dick replied, looking at the red cast around his right leg.

"Again? I thought Mr. Wayne ordered you stop climbing trees after the last time you broke a bone." Anthony Cliffe said, fiddling with a few papers on his desk.

"He did." Dick replied, grinning to himself. The principle rolled his eyes and pulled out round about two-hundred papers from a folder.

"These are copies of all your accident forms from the past seven months. And these are just the off campus ones." The teacher informed him, handing him the forms.

"Why do you have forms when they were done off campus?" Richard asked, flicking through the papers.

"Because we are concerned and the police asked us too." The teacher responded.

"T-The police?" Dick stuttered, fearing that the police might have a suspicion that he was Robin.

"Yes, Richard, the police. They were concerned about your relationship with Mr. Wayne." The teacher explained, trying to be gentle about the situation. "They were concerned that Mr. Wayne may be the cause of the injuries.

"WHAT!? NO! He's like my dad! He'd NEVER do that!" Richard replied, quite angry that the police would suggest such a thing.

There was a knock at the door. The principal ordered the person to come in and a redheaded girl walked into the office.

"You called for me, Sir?" Barbara Gordon asked, not noticing Dick was in the room.

"Yes, Miss Gordon, it is about Mr. Grayson's injuries."


	2. Discussion

**A/N: Yeah, hey! Woow this is popular! BTW, shoutout to Starwarsfan15 and Sakuya Hiyama! They're both awesome! :D**

**this chapter is a re-write, as I hate how to last on came out. :T ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"Please sit, Miss Gordon." The principle ordered, gesturing to the chair next to Dick. Barbara nodded politely and took the seat.

"I believe your father has the same belief as many about Mr. Grayson's and Mr. Wayne's relationship?" Mr. Cliffe asked, collecting the papers back from Dick. He put the papers back into the blue file and turned his attention back to the redhead.

Barbara looked into the pleading, blue eyes of her best friend. She knew he wanted her to keep quite, but secretly, Babs worried about the injuries too.

"Yeah..." Barbara replied; wanting the blue orbs to stop staring at her with plead. "It started seven months ago... Bruce had almost lost Wayne Enterprises, he got really, really mad... The next time dad saw Dick, he had a broken arm and so many bruises..."

Dick was now staring in horror. Yeah, it was true; Bruce had gotten angry, next day Dick turned up with scars, bruises blah blah blah... But the reason being different. When Bruce got angry, he would go patrolling as Batman, Robin coming with him. That particular night, seven months ago, the Dynamic Duo had run into the Clown Prince of Crime. He had managed to break the bird's radius and get many punches towards the boy.

"Okay, anything you'd like to add, Mr. Grayson?" The balding man asked the ebony. The boy wanted to deny it, but he couldn't seem to get any words out of his throat. He wanted to defend Bruce, he wanted to protect his guardian, he wanted to save his father, but he couldn't. The words were stuck in his throat, and there was a low chance of getting any words out.

Barbara looked away from her friend, blue eyes filled with guilt. If Dick was sent to an orphanage, or God forbid back to Gotham Juvenile Centre, it would be all her fault. She could tell that the younger teen was trying to say something, but didn't want to help. If Bruce was beating him, then they needed to be separated.

"Okay then..." The principle said, grabbing an iPhone from his blazer pocket.

"W-Who are you calling?" Dick stuttered, sky-blue eyes wide.

"The police."

* * *

**OOOHHH! **

**Yeah, it's short... :(**

**But I tried, and personally I like this chapter more than the previous chapter 2!**

**Stay tuned! And shoutout to Avarni! (She knows who she is! :D)**


	3. (IMPORTANT INFO)

**Hey, guys!**

**This is not a chapter, sorry! **

**But if you read this story before chapter 3 or any future chapters came/come out, then this doesn't apply to you.**

**But I did rewrite chapter 2, so if you read the one where Dick talks to Comish, PLEASE read it again, otherwise confusion WILL ensue!**

**Thanks! - Lolzers**


	4. DISasterous

**Well, helllooooo! Been a while, right? WHAT!? It wasn't that long... Right? Anyway, for this chappy, there are some parts that seem irrelevant, but may become EXTREMELY important later.**

**Disclaimer sh*t: Does it look like I own Young Justice? Does it? DOES IT!?**

* * *

"Yes... Thanks, Jim." Mr. Cliffe left it at that. He put the phone into his blazer pocket.

The call had taken a total of exactly five minutes thirty-two seconds. But hey, who was couting? The answer to that is Dick.

Yep, Dick had counted the time exactly. He couldn't do anything else, he couldn't object now. He couldn't do anything. _`I can't do anything right! Why did Bruce even take me in?` _Dick sobs to himself, having a battle with his subconscious.

"Dick? You okay?" The redheaded female asked, looking over to the younger teen. Dick looked up. His eyes filled with anger and sadness all in one.

"Yeah, course I am! My parents died and now you and your stupid dad are trying to take my second father away from me!?" Dick screamed, his voice cracking at the end. Babs couldn't tell whether it was puberty, or he was about to cry.

Dick wiped one eye and then the dam broke. He placed his head in his hands, his tears escaping through the tiny gaps. _`Yep... So not puberty...` _The ginger thought, trying to bring her eyes away from her crying friend.

"Mr. Grayson, I know that you are sad about this, but it's for the best." The man tried to comfort the boy, having two sons and a daughter really helped in these situations.

"PENTRU CEL MAI BUN!? Nu, nu este! Vrei doar să ia familia mea departe de mine ... Din nou ..." Dick shouted, not bothering to translate his words.

Babs looked at him in shock. He only spoke in Romani when he was either pissing off a teacher, angry, or upset. But she guessed it was not pissing off Mr. Cliffe, but she couldn't decide whether he was angry, upset or both.

He was now literally bawling his eyes out. His once beautiful, ocean blue eyes were grey with depression and anger. His teeth we clenched, yet still slightly shaking from the shock of all of this.

**`RING RING RING`**

Barbara looked up at the massive bell in the principal's office, it's red metal slightly rusted. She had flinched at the sound, yet Dick had just kept rocking back and forth in the chair, not taking the large ringing to mind.

_`The day I don't flinch from that bell, I'm checking outside for flying pigs.` _She thought, admiring the younger boy from not regarding the ear-splitting sound.

"You may go, Miss Gordon." Mr. Cliffe said, putting his hand on the speaker of the phone, turning towards the redhead with sorrow in his deep, green eyes.

Barbara nodded, picking up her black and yellow bag, with the Batlogo made out of a swarm of bats. Yeah... She was quite a batnerd, little did she know, that her love of the Batfamily would save Richard's life one day, whether he was Richard at the time or not.

Dick looked up at the girl half-heartedly, not missing the Batman merchandise swung over her shoulder.

"Stay traught, okay?" Barbara asked, smiling at the younger boy.

"Fine... But I am SO not feeling the aster..." The younger student replied, smiling sadly, wiping fresh tears from his eyes.

Walking out of the door without the usual spring in her step, she turned before closing the door, saying words that could bring comfort to no one but the young acrobat,

"Just try to stay whelmed."

* * *

**IT'S SHORT, I KNOW! But I needed to update it! And yes, the Romani IS Romanian, because I could not find a Romani translater ANYWHERE!**

**And yes, I HAD to include "Aster, traught and whelmed" 'cause I couldn't think of a better ending to this chappy.**

**Dick's words translations:**

**"PENTRU CEL MAI BUN!? Nu, nu este! Vrei doar să ia familia mea departe de mine ... Din nou ..."**

**Translation:**

**"BEST!? No it is not! You just want to take my family away from me ... Again ..."**


	5. R0B1NHA3K:D

**Hey guys! :D**

** Randomkitty101: You got your request! :D**

** Shadowed Violin: NEVER! I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna kill Babs, but there was a hint in the last chapter in one paragraph, about Richard and the Batlogo, and I'll give you a hint that Babs does get injured in this. (But she won't get no sympathy ;D)**

**Somebody: (Sorry I have forgotten your username) But thanks to whoever commented that Romani is, indeed, only a spoken language! That means that everybody uses Romanian when making Dick speak Romani... Hmm...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, would I be on FANfiction?**

* * *

"Traught? Aster? Whelmed? I thought I told you stop demolishing the English language." Mr. Cliffe chuckled, checking messages on his phone.

"You did." Dick replied, calming down from his earlier outburst, but nonetheless still crying.

"I thought s- One second please," answered, putting his phone to his ear. "Hello, Mr. Wayne."

Dick brought out his Samsung Galaxy S8 (Being a billionaires son helped get things early) and hid it from the teachers forest-green eyes.

He typed the password and opened the internet browser. He clicked to enter a website address and typed a code.

**Bing: R0B1NHA3K:D**

A picture of the Justice League logo opened and closed as soon as it had come. Once the logo was gone, there were two boxes, one for a username, and one for a password.

**Username: ROBINB01JLABATS**

**Password: *************t**

The _R_ insignia of Robin showed and he tapped a box saying **`Backup Requests & Priority Alphas`**

He was greeted with a message box.

**"Code Indigo, SI, Child Abuse, possible, may be overlooked." **Was what he typed into the screen of his phone. He pressed send and closed the window, deleting it from his history and looked back up to the teacher, of whom was talking to his adoptive father.

"Commissioner Gordon... No, not at all... Of course, why on earth would I lie about this?" Mr. Cliffe barked. He was clearly fuming. Dick guessed it was either at Bruce's anger that he was pissed off, or the lack of long sentences from Bruce, as he had a tendency to only reply with `yes` and `no` and not elaborate.

He felt a slight vibration from the pocket holding his phone, signalling that a member of the JL had replied, but he left it in his pocket, not risking being seen using his phone at a time like this.

The tears had yet to stop falling, but he was less worked up. His eyes were pink and big, and his cheeks were red a puffed, the two things he hated about crying.

"Fine. Mr. Grayson, he wishes to speak to you." The teacher literally growled, holding out the phone for Richard to take.

Dick took hold of the little, grey rectangle, holding it up to his ear.

_"Hey, Dick." _

"Hey, dad."

_"You okay?"_

"Depends whether you're okay."

_"I'm... peachy." _

"Peachy? That's my thing!"

_"... Did you contact `Uncle Clark`?"_

"I tried, Uncle Barry may get though. Or Aunt Diana, or Aunt Dinah, or Uncle Ollie, or Uncle Hal, or Uncle John, or Uncle John, or Uncle John, or Aunt Sheyera, or Uncle Billy, or Aunt-"

_"I do not need a recap of your `Uncles` and `Aunts`, Dick."_

"I know, I just like annoying you!"

_"Yeah, well unless we find a cover story for you injuries, you won't be able to annoy me anymore."_

"Don't s-say that!"

_"Sorry, Chum... But I want to ask you one thing."_

"Yeah? What is it, dad?"

_"You don't think the scars are my fault, do you?"_


	6. New Information

**Okay, long time to update, short chapter. That's how I roll!  
Sorry it's taken so long, and that this chappy is SO short, but I hope it'll be okay.**

**BTW, in the last chappy, here is some info.**

**No, Babs is not Batgirl... Yet.**

**Robin's password was about my OTP... His pass was, Il0v3wAlLyW3St ... :D**

**The message he sent was "Code Indigo, SI, Child Abuse, possible, may be overlooked." if you want an explanation of that, (Because you do NOT need it now, it WILL be explained in later chapters, so this is a bit of a Stephanie Brown. (Geddit? 'Cause Steph is Spoiler? No? Okay...)**

**Code Indigo- Arrested.**

**SI- Secret Identity.**

**Child Abuse- The cause was Child Abuse.**

**Possible, may be overlooked- May not be arrested but, y'know, probs will.**

* * *

Dick froze. He had not been expecting that.

"What?"

He had heard the question perfectly well, but needed to hear it again to believe that Bruce had asked it.

_"You do not think the scars are my fault, right?"_ Bruce repeated, being a little less stoic.

"WHAT!? NO! Bruce... Why would you think that?"

_"Because I led you into this life, it's my fault you have to live two lives rather than just one, it's my fault you have those scars." _Bruce explained, hinting towards Dick's Robin persona.

"No. Bruce, I chose to live that life, I chose to do that! And if you hadn't of let me do it, God knows where I'd be in life." Dick replied, trying to be as secretive as he could, fully aware of the teacher listening into his half of the conversation.

"_You sure, Dick?"_

"I'm sure, Bruce."

_"I love you, son."_

"Love you too, dad."

With that, Dick hung up.

The teacher looked towards the younger boy, who, once again, had tears in his eyes.

"Would you like to go home for the rest of the day?" The teacher asked, tilting his head to make full eye contact with the child.

Dick nodded weakly, grabbing his crutches from the side of the chair. He stood up slowly and grabbed his green and black satchel.

"B-Bye, sir..." Dick commented, heading towards the door. He opened the door with his elbow and hobbled out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

The teacher grinned and started to stand up from his office desk.

He reached for his phone and stopped the recording.

"Double life, eh? Wonder what life that could be..."

He started to scroll through his contacts, stopping on one under the name "D.S"

"Hey boss, got you something." The man started, grinning like a madman.


	7. Car Conversation

**A/N: This is totally not late... I have no idea what you're talking about...**

**Okay, I'm sorry, I know, it's late... But I have an excuse! **

**I had a severe case of writers block, but Randomkitty101 gave me some medicine so that was fixed.**

**So then I wrote the entire chapter on my laptop, and closed it without publishing because it was like 2am but when I opened it again my laptop crashed and is still not working! Agh!**

**So, then I wrote it on my iPad Air in Doc Manager but the page refreshed when I opened it again and I lost it, so I have had to write this notes so excuse any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, Cartoon Network would be doomed.**

* * *

Dick slowly hobbled along the corridor, sighing in agitation. How could all of this happen so quickly? Maybe it was Bruce's fault...

NO! You chose this life Grayson! Dick mentally scolded himself.

He stopped at the cloakroom, sitting down in the bench. He placed his crutches next to himself, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He pressed '2' for speed dial.

After a few rings, an elderly voice greeted him.

"Master Dick?" The voice questioned.

"Hey, Alf..." Dick responded, picking the fraying edge of his blazer sleeve.

"Are you okay, Master Dick? Has something happened? You are supposed to be in class..."

"Look, I'll explain later, could you pick me up?" Dick asked, pulling a thread out of his sleeve.

"Of course, Master Dick. I shall be there in fifteen minutes." Alfred replied, hanging up.

Dick sighed and lolled his head back, resting it on the benches backrest. He sat there for a few minutes, staring at the bench opposite him, before grabbing his crutches and slowly hobbling along the hallway.

He came to a stop just outside the canteen [1], trying to push open the door. He growled and pushed again, opening the heavy piece of metal slightly [2]. He pushed the end of one of his crutches through it and pushed again, finally opening it enough for it to swing the rest of the way.

He limped across the gravel and came to the blue gates of the academy. He walked out of the open gates and went to the car park, where Alfred was already waiting with on of this less expensive cars that Bruce owned.

Dick walked up to the car and opened the backseat, slipping into the Ferrari [3]. He placed his crutches on the seat and did up his seatbelt, nodding to Alfred. Alfred nodded back and started the car, backing out of the car park.

"So, Master Dick, what happened this time?"

.

.

"And then I asked you to pick me up..." Dick finished, back to picking at his blazer.

"Oh good heavens... What will happen to Master Bruce? Or more importantly, you?"

"Don't have a clue... But hopefully this is just a fluke, and we'll find a way to blow this over... Right?"

Alfred paused and returned his eyes to the rear view mirror.

"I do not know Master Dick... I do not know..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] I have no idea if Americans call it a canteen so I'll explain, a canteen is like a lunch hallor a cafeteria, so there ya go!**

**[2] At my school the doors are metal and glass, so I'm guessing all schools' doors are.**

**[3] I said one of the less expensive ones at Wayne Manor... What did you expect? A Vauxhall? **


	8. Subject Change

**A/N: So last chapter was short. (All of my chappies are) So just pretend that this is part 2 of the last chapter... 'Kay? :D**

**TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO HOURS!? I know, but I just had a pack of tangfastics so I'm hyper!**

* * *

The Ferrari arrived at Wayne Manor just before lunch-hour started at Gotham Academy. Alfred parked the car in the rather large garage and turned the keys, pulling them out of the car and, effectively, turning it off.

He turned towards the young acrobat, who had taken to looking out the window.

"Master Dick, as serious as this matter may be, moping will not help." Alfred commented.

Dick stayed looking out of the window. "M'not moping..."'

"Of course not..." Alfred replied sarcastically, stepping out of the car. He closed the door behind him and went to the backdoor, opening it.

"Whatever, Alf." Dick replied, grabbing his crutches. Alfred helped him out of the car and stand upright. Dick hobbled up the driveway and stood waiting for his 'grandfather'.

Alfred locked the car and walked up the driveway, stopping next to Dick. The younger looked like he was pondering something.

"Alfred?" The boy asked.

"Yes, Master Dick?"

"If Bruce got arrested... Would you take care of me?" He asked hopefully.

Alfred sighed, truly, he had wondered the same. "If I could choose, then I would, Master Dick."

"Okay." Dick replied, going up the stairs on his crutches. Halfway up, he stopped and turned around, "But... What would happen if you couldn't choose?"

Alfred looked down and started to walk towards the kitchen, "Lunch will be ready in half an hour."

Alfred walked around a corner and out of Dick's view.

Dick hung his head and headed back upstairs. He knew what a subject change meant.

* * *

**Yeah, again it's short, but I only get so much sugar from Tangfastics...**


End file.
